User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Brimstone Emperor Alpha
Brimstone Emperor Alpha Skill 'Artemis' Force (80% boost to Atk for all Units & slightly absorbs HP when attacking) 'Burst 'Caldus Inferno Shock (15 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy & gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies over 3 turns; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 30 BC) 'Brave Burst Lava Geiser (18 combo massive Fire elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk relative to one's max HP; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Victim of Helios (Massive Fire elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk relative to one's max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 1 BC) Skill Bold Soldier's Power (Great boost to Atk when HP is full) Note: Alpha boosts all allies' ATK relative to their respective HP for three turns with his UBB. The ATK buff from UBB doesn't just apply to Alpha. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Alpha is the disciple of the Divine Emperor Zevalhua and one of the Six Pillars. He challenged Zevalhua to test her powers, only to be interrupted by one of Mare's tricks to deeply wound Alpha. Alpha was then provided with a barrier to slumber in to cure his wounds, but this barrier turned out to be a trick in attempt to seal him away. It occured to Alpha by his captor that the Six Pillars are to battle each other in which the victor was to be granted more power. This battle, however, was apparently another trick Alpha fell into as the Six Pillars ended up destroying each other. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Alpha has a unique 80% boost to ATK for all units. This is already better than the Rainbow leads earlier in the metagame, like Dia, Lodin, Michele, etc. This helps contribute to the second part of his Leader Skill, which drains HP proportional to the amount of damage you deal. More damage will yield a bigger recovery, regardless of the REC stat. Overall, this Leader Skill offers more of a variety compared to other Leader Skills of the like. This Leader Skill applies to all units rather than units within the same element or units to fulfill a squad requirement. This might not be the best boost, but opens up more squad choices given the fact that all units can benefit from this Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Wow, a 560% damage modifier on a BB? This modifier is very high for BB and with that modifier, Alpha can dish out a ton of damage with his BB alone. His BB also comes with gradual healing for all allies. This is very helpful as Alpha gets an 80% ATK boost when his HP is full thanks to his Extra Skill. Plus, this gradual heal will help out with other units in your squad as well. It is also important to note that this gradual heal is almost as good as Rigness's BB heal. One downside with this BB that cripples the score is the fact that the BB is single target. However, this won't matter when against single enemies, which seems to be most common in most hard content like Trials and Grand Quest. Additionally, this BB hits for 2 BC/hit, which is relatively uncommon as most BB/SBB have 1 BC/hit. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 This is rather disappointing for his SBB. This SBB is practically pure damage for Alpha himself. Here's why. Alpha boosts his own ATK equal to 10% of his HP. This boost is rather low actually. Let's say we equip an Anima Alpha with the Legwand Gem. This will take Alpha's HP to about 9880 HP. 10% of that is 988. This value is getting added to 3255 ATK (the ATK stat with Legwand Gem). You are talking about a 30.4% boost to Alpha's ATK. This ATK buff is rather low. True, this ATK buff is stackable with other ATK buffers like Michele, Zergel, and Kuhla, but there are units that can do a better job like Lance, Owen, etc. Another downside is that this boost applies only to himself. There is no squad support with this SBB whatsoever. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This UBB replicates Alpha's SBB and makes it a bit better... not really. Alpha gets the same buff like his SBB, but with a boost to ATK relative to 20% of Alpha's HP and it applies to everyone. Let's use the same example explained in the Super Brave Burst section of this spotlight. An Anima Alpha with Legwand Gem has an HP stat of 9880. 20% of that is 1976. An Anima Alpha with Legwand Gem has an ATK stat of 3255 ATK. This UBB buff will boost Alpha's ATK by around 60.7% with the sphere setup. This definitely not a bad buff as this is stackable with buffs from SBBs of Michele, Kuhla, Zergel, etc. One huge downside with this UBB is the Drop Check. This UBB has a Drop Check of 1 BC. You either produce one or you don't. This cripples your squad a ton when Alpha's UBB is used. Fortunately, this UBB has a 1 hit combo so it makes it easier to Spark, but the huge lack in BC generation is real. Whether or not this is a bug on Alim's part, this UBB's Drop Check is next to nothing. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Alpha gets an 80% boost to his ATK when his HP is full. This makes Alpha's Extra Skill a bit hard to use. Unless you heal first thing on your turn, you would have to make sure Alpha's HP is at full to utilize this ATK buff. If you do not have a healer in your squad, you would have to keep using Cures to get Alpha's HP to full. This ATK buff is stackable with all other ATK buffs. This includes item buffs like Amanohabaken's ATK buff, ATK buffs like Michele's SBB, and even Alpha's own SBB ATK buff. Arena Score: 7/10 Alpha is rather hard to use in Arena due to his single target BB. Though, Alpha's normal attack Drop Check is good since it has a potential Drop Check of 24 BC. Definitely not the best, but good enough to use in Arena. Alpha's Extra Skill might only show a significance in damage on the first turn. This is due to the fact that your units attack on the very first turn of the Arena battle. It's pretty much a luck and chance factor considering your opponents' units choose whoever they want to attack. If Alpha happens to take one scratch, his Extra Skill becomes unusable, perhaps for the entire Arena battle. Stats Score: 9/10 One cannot deny Alpha's awesome stats. His HP and ATK are very high and those stats help serve Alpha as a very effective tank. His DEF is mediocre, but his REC is on the lower side. Though, REC shouldn't mean much of a problem since there are Burst Healers and HC buffers in the game that alleviate the problem of having low REC. In terms of typing, my type preference for Alpha is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Alpha is really only useful in dealing massive amounts of damage. He's usually selfish in providing buffs only to himself with his SBB. His UBB, however, boosts all allies rather than just himself, but the immense lack in BC generation shows how little Alpha can contribute to the squad other than damage. His Extra Skill is also very hard to use as Alpha could constantly get hit by enemies, causing you to either cure him or use a Healer or an Offensive Healer to effectively use Alpha's Extra Skill to your advantage. Conclusion Total Score: 7.3/10 Alpha is known for only caring for power and defying his ruler, Zevalhua. Are you going to use Alpha against Zevalhua to fulfill Alpha's destiny? An epic battle between disciple and god! Who would win? Alpha! Zevalhua! Comment below on what you think of Alpha! Do you think there's going to be another god from Ishgria named Beta and Gamma? Are you ready for Trial 005? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Dark Legend Magress *Ice Legend Selena *Light Legend Atro Category:Blog posts